


Как научиться летать за пять простых шагов

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Best Friends, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Hatofulkink, Humor, Kid Fic, Teaching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Маленькая Хиоко берёт дело в свои руки и сама пытается научить Рёту летать.





	Как научиться летать за пять простых шагов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Fly in 5 Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349827) by [emmykay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay). 



— Рёта? Что ты делаешь?

Голубь тут же навалился грудью на раскрытую перед ним книгу.

— Ничего, — заявил он, делая вид, что просто рад видеть её во дворе, что делили их семьи. — Привет, Хиоко.

Хиоко слишком хорошо знала своего лучшего друга. К тому же книгу всё равно было видно.

— Да ладно, дай посмотреть. — Хиоко мягко выудила книгу из-под Рёты. «Как научиться летать за пять простых шагов». — Зачем тебе?..

Рёта отвёл взгляд, и Хиоко прикусила губу. Потрудись она задуматься, сразу бы поняла зачем. Мама Рёты больна, а отец всё время на работе, и Рёте всему приходится учиться самостоятельно. Возможно, не самым эффективным или изящным способом, но в итоге у него почти всегда всё получается.

Потому что, понимала она, иного выбора у него зачастую нет. 

И, собрав в кулак всю стальную волю, унаследованную от предков, охотников-собирателей, Хиоко решила действовать.

— Я помогу тебе.

Рёта просиял, загоревшись идеей. 

— Поможешь? — затем с сомнением посмотрел на неё. — Но у тебя нет крыльев, ты не умеешь летать. Как ты мне поможешь?

Она показала на книгу.

— Читать-то я могу. Пять простых шагов, да? Легче лёгкого.

 

**Шаг первый, часть первая. Физическая готовность.**

— У тебя есть взрослое оперение?

— Ага.

Они перешли к следующей части.

**Шаг первый, часть вторая. Психологическая готовность.**

«Медитируй на небо», советовала книга. «Думай о свободе». Они медитировали. Они думали. Лично Хиоко ещё думала, что разбивать шаги на две части — жульничество, но кто она такая, чтобы судить об этом.

**Шаг второй. Поза.**

Хиоко и Рёта рассмотрели диаграммы в книге.

— Ты должен расставить ноги вот так, — показала Хиоко. — И затем подними руки, в смысле, крылья, — Рёта кивнул и повторил за ней.

**Шаг третий. Разбег.**

В этом был смысл. Хиоко видела, что другие птицы так делают. Иногда птице нужно было разбежаться для начала. Она умела бегать. Рёта умел бегать, это она знала. Никаких проблем. В этом практиковаться не надо.

**Шаг четвёртый. Взмах.**

— Нужно махать крыльями, — Рёта и Хиоко яростно замахали крыльями/руками. Закончив, дали друг другу пять/крыло и хлопнули по руке/перьям.

**Шаг пятый. Лети!**

Это их обоих озадачило. Что значит просто «лети»? Диаграммы выглядели полнейшей загадкой. Словно просто берёшь и... «летишь». Как это? Там были ещё заметки для птиц-родителей о механике подъёма и каком-то парне по имени Бернулли, конструкции крыла, предназначенного для взлёта, а не зависания, но Хиоко пропустила эту часть. Слишком много технических штук. Хотя это объясняло, как пять (предположительно) лёгких шагов смогли растянуться на целую книгу. 

Хиоко отложила книгу. Они посмотрели друг на друга, с решительным видом подняв подбородок/опустив клюв.

— Сделаем это, — сказал Рёта. Пришло время воплотить теорию на практике.

Они были готовы физически и психологически. Они приняли нужную позу. Она носились по двору, маша крыльями/руками, пока не выдохлись, ожидая, когда настанет этот волшебный момент «лети!». Он не настал.

Они упали на траву, тяжело дыша. 

— Кажется, нам, в смысле, тебе, ещё нужно было подняться в воздух.

Рёта закрыл глаза.

— Я такой глупый. Я должен уметь летать безо всяких книг.

— Дай-ка я ещё раз её посмотрю. 

— Это бесполезный мусор, — он смущённо прикрыл глаза крылом. — Всё равно я могу сесть на автобус.

— А если автобусов не будет?

— Тогда никуда не пойду.

— Глупости, — Хиоко вновь открыла книгу. Проверила шаги. Всё правильно. Пролистала в конец. «Предупреждение для родителей. Первые полёты, при возможности, должны производиться не с земли».

Она посмотрела на Рёту. Она не могла представить себе, что он будет привязан к автобусам всю жизнь. Он был рождён для полётов. И если он не полетит вскоре, то отстанет от одноклассников и будет жалеть об этом. Она могла сказать наверняка — она знала Рёту всю его жизнь и большую часть своей.

— Эй, Рёта, — сказала она. — Есть тут шаг, который мы ещё не опробовали.

 

Они взобрались на высокое дерево в углу двора. Хиоко уже много раз влезала на него, но для Рёты это оказалось задачкой посложнее. В конце концов они устроились на самой широкой ветке, нервно поглядывая на землю. Большое расстояние и для Хиоко, что уж говорить про Рёту.

— Готов?

— Да. Хотя это безумие.

Хиоко засмеялась.

— И не говори.

— Прыгаем! — воскликнул взволнованный Рёта.

Никто из них не двинулся с места. Помедлив пару секунд, они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного, я ведь тоже не прыгнула.

— Ладно. Раз, два, три!..

Никто из них не прыгнул.

— Я прыгну в следующий раз!

— Хорошо! Я тоже!

— Вперёд!

Хиоко прыгнула.

Рёта остался на дереве.

Она неловко приземлилась, поцарапав колено. Отряхнувшись, упёрла руки в боки и задрала голову.

— Рёта!

— Извини, — его плечи опустились.

Она ещё раз обратилась к книге, в надежде, что там найдётся что-нибудь для таких случаев. Нашлось. Но легче ей не стало. И наверняка станет ещё хуже, когда она это сделает. Но другого выбора не было — раздел так и назывался: «Отчаянные меры».

Она забралась на ветку и села рядом с Рётой.

— Готов?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Точно готов. Нужно просто принять позу, побежать, взмахнуть крыльями и летЕЕЕЕЕ!..

Хиоко, скрепя сердце, столкнула Рёту с ветки.

Он свалился камнем, успев одарить её шокированным, обиженным взглядом. И затем принялся махать крыльями как сумасшедший, пытаясь спастись от падения, и постепенно набрал высоту. Не самым изящным или эффективным образом, но он справился. Как же иначе.

Теперь он явно был в своей стихии, как птица в небе.

 

Поняв, что он действительно летает, Рёта стал кружить над двором, учась правильно держаться в воздухе. Хиоко бегала по земле следом, громко подбадривая его, сам не своя от волнения. Наконец он устал и неуклюже приземлился недалеко от неё.

— Извини, что столкнула тебя, — Хиоко села рядом.

— Ничего страшного. Если бы я прыгнул сам, тебе бы не пришлось этого делать. — Он задумался. — Это было потрясающе. Ветер треплет перья, везде свет, облака и небо. Потрясающе. Я рад, что ты меня столкнула, — он протянул крыло и сжал её руку. — Спасибо.

— Ты мой лучший друг. Я всё сделаю, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Крылья только устали, — пробормотал Рёта. — И зад болит. Интересно, есть книги о том, как правильно приземляться?

Хиоко легла на землю, рядом со своим лучшим другом, и они вместе засмеялись, глядя в синее-синее небо.

Рёта улыбнулся ей.

— С тобой лучше всего проводить время.

— И с тобой.

— Давай никогда не будем расставаться, ладно?

— Давай!

Он немного обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.


End file.
